Mistake
by Ahn Ryuuki
Summary: / NaruSasu / Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki seharusnya untuk perempuan, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun ada pula yang nekat melanggar ketentuan tersebut, sehingga menimbulkan sebuah kesalahan. Namun.. Kesalahankah bila itu cinta?


**Summary :**

Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki seharusnya untuk perempuan, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun ada pula yang nekat melanggar ketentuan tersebut, sehingga menimbulkan sebuah kesalahan. Namun.. Kesalahankah bila itu cinta?

A/N :

**Holla.! ~(^v^)~**

Ketemu lagi dengan Ahn-chama (?) disini.~

Kali ini Ahn akan mem-publish fict buatan salah seorang teman di FFN. Sebenarnya dia udah pernah publish fict ini, tapi **dihapus** **karena** **dia gak suka BL** (?)

Menurut Ahn, karena ceritanya lumayan, jadi Ahn memutuskan untuk mem-publish fict ini, namun dengan berbagai perubahan disana-sini.. **Resep** masakan yang kami tulis, bisa dicoba sendiri dengan penyesuaian yang anda inginkan.

Fict ini bisa dikatakan sebagai hasil kolaborasi.. Maaf kalau hasilnya malah GaJe setelah mendapat beberapa perubahan.. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak menerima keuntungan (finansial) sebagai hasil dari menulis fict ini.. Oleh karena itu, Ahn hanya ingin agar Readers-sama dapat memberikan pendapatnya melalui review..

**Oke.! Let's read.! ^~^)/**

**...**

**MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Storry by Fukushu Ryuk &amp; Ahn Ryuuki**

**Main Character : Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke (NaruSasu)**

**Rated : ( T ) – ( T+ )**

**Genre : Drama x Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn! : AU, GaJe, BL (It mean Boys Love), Typos, OOC, sedikit kekerasan, etc.**

**...**

**Udah liat Warning.?**

**Bagi yang gak suka, bagi yang gak setuju,**

**GAK USAH BACA.!**

**...**

**Sasuke Pov!**

"Hey _**dobe**_! Kau menginjak kakiku tau, huh!" dengusan kesalku malah ditanggapi dengan cengiran kaku oleh Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan, yang entah kenapa bersikap tidak seperti biasanya pada hari ini. Ia terasa lebih banyak diam dari pada berceloteh seperti biasanya.

"Ah, Gomen ne, _**teme**_! Aku tidak menyadarinya, Hehehe.." Ia tersenyum lebar seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, yang aku yakin tidak gatal. Baru beberapa menit ia duduk disebelahku, dan sudah membuatku kesal sekaligus terheran-heran.

"Mm.. kabar hubunganmu dengan Sakura bagaimana? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Aku tersentak cukup kaget, mendengar perkata—ralat pertanyaan pemuda pemilik iris sebiru langit disampingku. Wajah yang terbiasa bersemangat itu, kenapa kini terlihat menyendu? Aneh!

"Hn, kami baik-baik saja! Kau sendiri, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Kutolehkan wajahku kesamping, berusaha bersikap biasa dengan wajah datar penuh rasa ingin tau. Entah sudah sejak kapan aku memiliki ketertarikan pada pemuda disampingku, yang jelas aku ingin selalu tau tentang dia.

"Justru karna itu aku menyuruhmu datang kemari! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, _**teme**_?" Aku ber-_**sweatdrop**_, ketika wajah Naruto yang semula lesu dengan pandangan mata redup kini menatapku dengan mata berbinar penuh permohonan.

"Bantuanku? Apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak mau." Menaikkan sebelah alisku, merasa heran atas perkataannya. Berpura-pura tidak perduli, padahal dalam hati ingin sekali tau alasan mengapa ia membutuhkan bantuanku.

"Ah, ayolah Sasuke! Bantu aku?" Merasa risih dengan pandangan pengunjung _**Cafe' **_yang mendadak memandang kearahku dengan alis mereka yang saling menyatu. Sebab perbuatan bodoh Naruto yang seenak jidat bergelayutan manja dibahuku, dan lebih parahnya lagi ia memajukan bibirnya kearahku. My God!

"Le-lepas _**dobe**_! Apa kau tidak malu diperhatikan oleh pengunjung seisi _**Cafe'**_ seperti itu? Ce-cepat lepaskan?" Dengan tatapan kikuk salah tingkah. Sebelah tanganku yang sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa berusaha melepas sepasang tangan Naruto yang tengah merangkul pinggangku.

"Berjanji dulu kau mau membantuku?" Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku. Yang sukses membuat mataku kian melotot kearahnya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak ma—"

**Chu~**

"Haah!?"

Kelopak mataku melebar sempurna. Aku terkejut bukan main begitu aku mendapat sebuah kecupan singkat di ujung bibirku, yang disalurkan oleh bibir pemuda pirang idiot, yang menimbulkan belalakan serempak pengunjung _**Cafe'**_ yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan tidak terpuji itu.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, _**dobe**_?! Ka-kau membuat malu! _**Ck!**_ Le-lepas, lepaskan tanganmu itu dari pinggang—"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau melepas tanganku sebelum kau berkata _**'Iya aku akan membantumu'**_. Ayo, cepat katakan seperti kataku tadi? Atau kau mau kucium lagi tepat di bibir—" Ia mengancamku dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan kearahku, kali ini bukan didaerah ujung bibir, melainkan tepat di tengah bibir yang sudah kukatup rapat-rapat.

"Baik, baiklah! Iya, aku akan membantumu." Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku menerima permintaannya. Jelas, karna tidak mau lagi menjadi tontonan orang-orang disekitarku, yang salah satunya sempat kudengar berkata _**'Apa-apaan kedua pemuda itu?!'**_

"Ehehe.. Gitu donk, _**teme**_!" Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk punggungku cukup keras sembari berkata _'Syukurlah~'_

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau minta dariku? Awas kalau yang aneh-aneh?" Sebelah tanganku terulur keatas meja, bermaksud mengambil segelas jus tomat yang masih tersisa setengah gelas.

"Hehe.. Tidak aneh kok, aku hanya inggin diajari memasak olehmu untuk satu minggu kedepan. Bolehkan?"

"Uhukk.." Hampir saja mulutku menyemburkan beberapa teguk jus tomat yang hampir saja melalui tengorokanku. Saking kagetnya mendengar perkataan Naruto yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

"Memasak? Kenapa harus denganku? Bukankah Kushina-_**obaa**_ juga bisa memasak? Kenapa kau tidak memintanya saja untuk mengajarimu?"

"Okaa-_**sama**_ satu minggu kedepan tidak akan ada dirumah." Naruto nyengir sembari menaruh gelas yang tadinya berisi jus jeruk dan kini telah tandas diteguknya. "Maka dari itu kau yang harus mengajariku memasak, _**teme**_!"

"Hah! Memang Kushina-_**obaa**_ mau pergi kemana?"

"Otou-_**sama**_ dan Okaa-_**sama**_, besok akan pergi keacara pernikahan saudara Okaa-_**sama**_ di Inggris selama satu minggu lebih, dan otomatis tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengajariku memasak—" Naruto mengantung perkataannya, "—selain kau, _**teme**_! Bukankah dulu kau pernah belajar memasak pada Itachi-_**nii**_ sewaktu kalian tinggal selama tiga tahun di London?!"

"Itu benar! Tapi bukankah kau ini laki-laki, Naruto? Untuk apa kau belajar memasak?"

Naruto mendengus geli lalu menepuk pundakku, "Bukankah kau juga laki-laki, _**teme**_? Lalu, kenapa kau belajar memasak?"

"Aahh.. I-itu—Ah, sudahlah jangan bahas hal itu lagi! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _**dobe**_!"

"Aku ingin membuat Hinata-_**chan**_ terkesan dengan kemampuan memasakku. Mmm.. _**teme**_! tolonglah bantu aku. Apa lagi ini demi Hinata_**-chan**_."

"Ck! Kau selalu saja menyusahkanku, _**dobe**_! Hhh~ baiklah! Sepulang sekolah besok, kita mulai belajar memasak dirumahku. Awas, kalau kau terlambat bahkan satu detik pun, aku tak akan sudi lagi menerima permintaanmu itu."

"Aaah.. Benarkah _**teme**_?! Ah, leganya." Lalu kembali memeluk leherku yang kembali menimbulkan nafas tercekat para pengunjung _**Cafe'**_ disekitarku.

...

**Normal Pov**

**-Esok hari sepulang sekolah-**

"Untung aku tidak terlambat, huh! Bisa-bisa pantat ayam menyebalkan itu marah-marah padaku." Naruto, yang baru saja turun dari motor _**sport**_ merahnya yang terparkir dipekarangan sederhana rumah Uchiha, kini menghela nafas lega.

Naruto menyempatkan diri melihat _**Arloji**_ yang terpasang pas dilengan sebelah kirinya, dan benar saja apa yang dipikirkannya dia tidak terlambat memenuhi janjinya hari ini dengan pemuda bungsu Uchiha. Naruto memindahkan kantung belanjaan ke tangan kiri untuk memudahkan mengetuk pintu dengan tangan kanan.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"_**Teme**_! _**Teme**_!" Dengan kekanak-kanakannya, Naruto memanggil nama pemilik pintu berserta rumah didepannya, seperti panggilan anak TK kepada temannya yang ingin diajak bermain. Padahal disamping pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah bel yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memanggil seseorang didalam rumah.

"_**Temee**_! _**Temee**_! Buk—"

**Brakk!**

Dengan ekspresi _stoic_ andalannya, sang Uchiha bungsu, yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke keluar dengan sebuah pisau dapur yang mengacung ditangan kanannya.

"K-k-kenapa kau membawa pisau itu, _**teme**_?" Sedikit gemetar, Naruto merasa agak ngeri begitu melihat penampilan pemuda didepannya.

"Untuk mencincang lidahmu yang sudah memanggil namaku dengan cara yang kekanak-kanakan."

**Glup!**

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Jangan bergurau terlampau sadis, _**teme**_."

"Hn, masuklah! Kaa-_**san**_, sudah menunggu didalam."

"Eh, Mikoto-_**obaa**_, menungguku? Bukankah hanya kau yang mau mengajariku?"

"Kaa-_**san**_, hanya ingin melihatmu sejenak sebelum berangkat kerja. Jadi, cepatlah masuk."

"Oh, baiklah!"

Kedua pemuda berbeda marga tersebut mulai melangkah memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Diawali dengan Sasuke didepan dan Naruto yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Naruto melihat sekilas foto keluarga Sasuke yang dipajang di ruang tamu. Di foto tersebut terdapat gambar Sasuke muda, berumur sekitar 11 tahun, yang tersenyum lebar dengan Itachi yang merangkul pundak kirinya. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk berdua di sebuah sofa kecil yang terlihat cukup mewah. Foto tersebut diambil sekitar empat tahun sebelum meninggalnya Fugaku dan Itachi akibat kecelakaan pesawat.

Naruto sedikit miris begitu mengingat kesulitan hidup yang dialami oleh Mikoto dan Sasuke selama setahun pertama kematian Fugaku, karena keluarga Uchiha mengalami kebankrutan besar sepeninggal sang kepala keluarga tersebut.

Sampai mereka tiba disebuah dapur berukuran tidak terlampau besar, tidak jauh dari ruang tamu, Naruto masih melamun hingga hampir menabrak Sasuke yang berhenti didepannya.

Di dapur tersebut, Mikoto sedang menyiapkan berbagai bahan memasak yang kiranya akan digunakan.

"Selamat siang, _**Obaa-chan**_?" sapa Naruto lalu membungkuk dalam kemudian berdiri dengan wajah ceria disertai senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, Naruto! Kau sudah datang?" Mikoto tersenyum tipis seraya menaruh satu kotak susu cair, yang tadi dia ambil dari dalam kulkas.

"Ah Iya! _**Obaa-chan**_, maaf aku merepotkan." Tersenyum kikuk, tak lupa menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ini, aku bawakan beberapa bahan masakan."

"Letakkan saja di meja ini." Menurut, Naruto meletakkan bahan makanan yang dibawanya dimeja yang telah diisi dengan cukup banyak bahan. Tangannya hampir menjatuhkan sekotak telur yang tidak sengaja tergeser.

"Hup—"

"Ah! Hampir saja. Arigatou, Sasuke!" senyum manis Naruto membuat Sasuke berdebar-debar. Namun dia mengalihkan perhatian dengan bertingkah ketus.

"_**Ck!**_ Kau memang selalu menyusahkan, _**dobe**_!"

"Huh! Kau _**teme**_! Bukankah kau sendiri yang berjanji untuk mengajariku memasak? Tapi kau malah—"

"Itu 'kan karna terpaksa! Kalau aku tidak meng-iya kan keinginan-mu kemarin, pasti reputasiku sebagai seorang 'Uchiha terakhir' akan hancur berantakan!"

"Ha'i! Ha'i! Baiklah aku mengaku salah! Maafkan aku, Uchiha-sama."

"Jangan main-main, _**baka**_!"

Melihat pertengkaran singkat antara anaknya dengan sang sahabat, Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi masing-masing pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Sudah. Sudah. Jangan bertengkar lagi! Lebih baik kalian mulai acara memasaknya karena sebentar lagi, aku harus pergi bekerja." Ujar Mikoto seraya mengikat celemek yang sudah bertengger didepan tubuhnya.

"Yosh!" seru Naruto semangat yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari Mikoto dan _'Hn'_ dari Sasuke.

"Nah! Apa yang ingin kau masak, Naruto?"

"Aku ingin belajar memasak '_Italian Rice Crocket_'."

"Hm.. sepertinya bisa, karena semua bahan-bahannya tersedia disini."

"_**Dobe**_, jangan lupa cuci tanganmu dan gunakan celemek ini!"

"Oke~" sambil terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Sasuke yang memakai celemek berwarna _**pink**_. Naruto bersyukur karena celemek yang digunakannya saat ini berwarna _**orange**_ cerah.

"Karena kau baru belajar, sebaiknya buat dalam porsi biasa saja. Yang pertama dilakukan adalah menyiapkan seluruh bahan-bahannya. Yakni 1 sendok makan margarin, 30 gram bawang bombay yang dicincang halus, 2 sendok makan tepung terigu, 200 mililiter susu cair, 300 gram nasi putih, 1 butir telur ayam, 1 sendok teh garam, 1 sendok teh gula pasir, 1 sendok teh _**mustard**_, ½ sendok teh merica bubuk, 1 batang daun bawang yang berwarna hijau lalu dicincang halus dan terakhir 100 gram keju _**cheddar**_ yang diparut. Untuk lapisannya nanti, siapkan 100 gram tepung panir, 1 butir telur ayam dan ½ kilogram minyak makan untuk menggoreng."

Dengan kewalahan, Naruto menyiapkan seluruh bahan yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke. Mikoto yang merasa kasihan, ikut membantunya menyiapkan bahan.

"Hoi, _**teme**_! Jangan berbicara terlalu cepat! Kau memang tidak niat untuk membantuku, ya?!"

"_**Ck**_! Diam! Sekarang, kau cuci bawang, telur dan daun bawangnya."

"Kenapa telur juga dicuci?"

"_**Dobe,**_ kau tahu dari mana telur ayam berasal? Dari mana telur ayam keluar? Tentu saja harus dicuci agar menghilangkan kotoran yang menempel."

"Oke-oke!"

Mikoto melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Duh! _**Guys**_, sepertinya aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang karena ini sudah waktunya." Mikoto melepaskan celemek miliknya kemudian menyambar tas kerja yang tergeletak diatas kulkas. "Semoga sukses dengan masakannya!"

Sasuke dan Naruto yang sempat terdiam lalu berpandangan, kini mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Naruto memberikan semua bahan yang telah dicucinya kepada Sasuke. Dilanjutkan dengan Sasuke yang mencincang bawang bombay hingga cukup halus kemudian mencincang daun bawang yang berwarna hijau.

Jengah melihat kebodohan Naruto yang hanya cengengesan di belakangnya, Sasuke menunjuk tepat ke wajah Naruto.

"Jangan berwajah bodoh! Cepat hidupkan kompor dan panaskan margarin yang sudah disiapkan tadi."

"Hi-hi-hi.. Oke~ akan kulakukan!"

Setelah hampir seluruh margarin meleleh, Sasuke mulai menumis bawang bombay hingga mengeluarkan suara berdesis. Setelah bawang tersebut sedikit layu, dengan cekatan Sasuke memasukkan tepung terigu dan ditambah dengan susu cair. Bahan-bahan tersebut diaduk rata hingga berubah menjadi adonan bubur.

"Masukkan nasi yang ada dimangkuk itu kedalam adonan ini!" setelah Naruto memasukkan nasi, Sasuke lalu memasukkan garam, gula, mustard dan keju parut yang sudah disiapkan.

Dengan serius, Naruto memperhatikan segala langkah yang dibuat Sasuke.

"Ck! Lekas gantikan aku untuk mengaduk adonan ini sampai semuanya merata!" Sasuke menyerahkan _**spatula**_ ditangannya kepada Naruto. Dengan cekatan Sasuke memecahkan sebutir telur dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam wajan agar diaduk beserta adonan sebelumnya.

Aroma sedap yang menguar dari adonan yang sedang diaduk, mulai menggoyahkan konsentrasi Naruto.

"Hoi! Jangan berhenti mengaduk sampai semua adonan-nya menjadi rata, _**dobe**_."

Setelah semua bahan merata, kompor mulai dimatikan. Sambil mengunggu agar adonan masakan tersebut mendingin, Sasuke menyiapkan _**baki**_ sebagai alas adonan. Tepung panir yang ada, di masukkan ke dalam mangkuk yang cukup lebar.

"Bentuk adonan menjadi bentuk bulatan-bulatan kecil. " Menurut, Naruto kemudian membentuk adonan menjadi sekitar dua puluh bulatan. Dirinya mendesis kecil begitu merasakan panas dari adonan tersebut ditangannya.

Sasuke memecahkan sebutir telur dan mengaduk isinya di sebuah mangkuk kecil. Adonan yang telah selesai di bentuk kemudian dicelupkan kedalam adukan telur secara satu persatu. Adonan yang telah dicelup telur lalu dibalur kedalam mangkuk berisi tepung panir hingga terbaluri seluruhnya.

"Setelah ini, simpan di kulkas selama 1 jam, hingga bumbunya meresap sempurna."

Naruto memasukkan mangkuk berisi adonan bulat-bulat tersebut ke dalam kulkas yang berada didekatnya. Setelah menyelasaikan semua tugasnya, Naruto kini mulai mengedarkan pandangan hingga pandangannya tertuju pada satu objek paling menawan di tempat tersebut.

"Hei! Kau tau, kau terlihat sangat menawan saat memerintahku untuk melakukan ini-itu, Sasuke~"

Terkejut dengan tangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggangnya, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menghadap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _**dobe**_?! Dan jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu atau—"

"Aku jujur!"

"Simpan rayuan gombal-mu itu untuk Hinata! Jangan jadikan aku sebagai objek bualanmu yang menjijikkan!"

"Ini bukan rayuan gombal! Asal kau tau, sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini, aku sudah putus dengan Hinata-_**chan**_ karena dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik padaku."

"_**Dobe!**_ Menjauh atau aku akan berteriak!" panik karena Naruto yang mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Sasuke sedikit memekik.

"Ck! Kau sangat _tidak Uchiha_ kalau merengek."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar celetukan Naruto.

"Ahahahahaha! Kau sangat menarik, Sasuke! Ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata-_**chan**_ itu sangat benar!" Sasuke sedikit menjauh begitu Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"! –apa maksudmu?! Apa yang dikatakan Hinata? Sebenarnya kau sedang bermain apa, _**dobe**_?!"

"Entahlah~"

"Cih! Eh? –tadi kau bilang sudah putus dari Hinata?"

"Yup! Sebenarnya aku berbohong padamu tentang aku yang belajar memasak demi Hinata-_**chan**_. Aku beralasan seperti itu agar kau tidak menolak kedatanganku kesini seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Dan juga, sebenarnya aku menemuimu saat ini demi menuntaskan sesuatu."

"Kau—!"

"Okay! I'm sorry, Suke-_**teme**_."

"Pergi!"

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah berbohong padamu, Suke. Ck! Jangan merajuk terus-menerus."

"PERGI!"

"Hhh~ kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini? Kau tidak pernah membenci keberadaan Sakura-_**chan**_ meski kau merasa terganggu. Kau tahu? Aku sakit setiap kau mengacuhkanku. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ku lakukan agar kau terus memperhatikanku, hanyalah dengan cara mengusikmu."

Naruto yang menunduk sambil berkata lirih, membuat Sasuke tercekat.

'_Ini.. salahku?_' batin Sasuke terus berkecamuk. Tanpa menyadari senyum (atau malah seringai) yang terukir diwajah Naruto.

"Aku bersalah karena mencintaimu! Aku bersalah karena menginginkanmu! Aku bersalah karena ingin menciummu! Aku bersalah karena cemburu pada setiap gadis yang mendekatimu! Aku bersalah atas segala rasa yang kumiliki untukmu! Apa cinta ini sebuah kesalahan, Sasuke?"

Naruto melepaskan celemek yang dipakainya dan mulai bersiap untuk pergi.

"Berhenti."

Hampir saja Naruto salah mengira bahwa dirinya berkhayal mendengar panggilan Sasuke jika dia tidak melihat ekspresi kalut dari si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Ck! Apa maumu lagi, Uchiha?"

"BERHENTI, _**dobe**_!"

Tingkah Sasuke sesuai dengan apa yang telah dibayangkan oleh Naruto sebelumnya.

'Selanjutnya, tinggal melancarkan serangan'. Naruto membatin sadis membayangkan segala rencana yang sudah disusunnya demi kelancaran niatnya hari ini.

Dengan cepat Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke kemudian mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding.

"Ittai! Apa yang—"

Perkataan tersebut langsung terpotong begitu Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke dengan keras.

Sebuah ciuman yang memaksa dan sangat menakutkan bagi Sasuke. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan matanya mulai terpejam karena takut.

"Haah— _**baka**_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Keterlaluan! Jangan mempermainkanku terus-terusan, _**teme**_!" pertahanan Sasuke runtuh begitu Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Sasuke!"

"Kau kenapa?! Hari ini kau jadi sangat berbeda! Apa yang merasukimu?" setelah menghapus air matanya, Sasuke menatap dengan sedikit takut ke arah Naruto.

"Masih tidak paham?! Bahkan setelah ciuman kita yang ketiga kalinya? Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku, Uzumaki Sasuke!"

"AH!"

Sasuke memekik sakit saat Naruto mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

"_Hhh.. Sah- khit! Oghk! Lephas, Naruh_!"

Melihat ekspresi kesakitan Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa sedikit puas.

"Mungkin jika kau mati aku bisa melepasmu dari Sakura, _**teme**_."

"_Ja-ghan! Hh-hh-hh-_"

Nafas Sasuke semakin sesak. Dia mulai menendang liar walau dapat ditahan Naruto dengan sebelah tangan. Begitu merasa kalau Sasuke sudah mulai berhenti memberontak, Naruto mulai melepas cekikannya. Kedua tangannya lalu menahan tubuh Sasuke yang jatuh karena lemas.

"Apa kau pernah terfikir untuk 'mati', Sasuke? Bagiku, kalau kau mati, pasti aku juga akan mati menyusulmu. Apalagi, melihatmu dimiliki oleh orang lain, yakni Sakura. Membuatku akal sehatku lenyap entah kemana, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil berusaha untuk terus menghirup nafas. Lehernya terasa sangat sakit dan kesadarannya hampir menghilang tadi.

"Na-ru.. kau—"

"Sssht.. jangan memaksakan diri untuk berbicara, Sasuke.. Aku minta maaf karena sudah melewati batas.. aku juga minta maaf atas perkataanku barusan.. aku bersalah padamu.." Naruto mengendus dan mengecupi leher Sasuke yang terlihat memerah dengan penuh perhatian atau mungkin sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf atas kelakuan kasarnya barusan.

"Mhh~ Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" walau merasa sakit dan sedikit geli, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan suaranya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kalau aku tidak mengikatmu, aku akan kehilangan dirimu. Oleh karena itu hari ini aku nekat untuk mengatakannya walau dengan cara kasar—" perkataan Naruto sedikit terpotong akibat Sasuke yang menepis tangannya.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan apa, _**dobe**_?!"

Sejenak Naruto sempat merasa ragu dengan keputusannya, namun, tekadnya sudah bulat. "—Sasuke, kau harus menjadi pacarku!"

Sedikit terperangah karena ucapan tidak jelas dari Naruto, Sasuke mulai menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Tangannya sedikit terkepal karena menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dada.

"Kau gila?! Kita ini sama-sama pria, _**dobe**_! Hal-hal seperti 'cinta' dan sebagainya, adalah tabu bagi kita!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Terserah! Sekalipun perasaan ini adalah suatu kesalahan, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena rasa ini selalu tertuju padamu." Naruto memandang lurus ke mata Sasuke, berusaha menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit bersemu. Meniadakan jarak diantara mereka berdua, tanpa sadar Sasuke malah membiarkan Naruto menarik wajahnya untuk kembali mengambil sebuah ciuman panjang darinya. Diluar dugaan, kali ini Naruto melakukannya dengan lembut namun menuntut. Membuat Sasuke hampir kehilangan akal dan terbuai dalam desahan.

Sayangnya, cumbuan panas tersebut harus diakhiri karena Sasuke mulai kehabisan nafasnya.

"Haah.. hah.. hahh.. haahh.." pandangan mereka bertemu.

Satu hal yang sasuke tahu, debaran yang selama ini dia rasakan setiap kali dirinya dekat dengan Naruto, adalah debaran yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

**.**

**FIN**

Bagaimana? Gaje-kah? Silahkan berikan review ataupun flame atas fict abal karangan kami ini. Sayounara, Readers-_**sama**_! \\(^u^)/


End file.
